


Prince of the Subs

by Icewolfstorm



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, Bottom Finn Hudson, Bottom Hunter, Bottom Jake, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sebastian, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Finn Hudson, Sub Hunter Clarington, Sub Jake Puckerman, Sub Jeff Sterling, Sub Sam Evans, Sub Sebastian, Top Kurt Hummel, bottom jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icewolfstorm/pseuds/Icewolfstorm
Summary: The more important you are, the more subs you can claim. Kurt is the son of president Burt Hummel and can claim as many subs as he likes. Kurt goes straight for the holy number 7. Also Burt never married Carole, but Maribel Lopez so Santana and Kurt are brother and sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you guys like it. I'm not a native English speaker so please don't judge to hurt on any errors. I know the first chapter is a little short, but I promise the next will be longer.

Together they stood in the entrance. The smell of sweat and unwashed bodies penetrated their noses. It was the first day of the year, a very important day for anyone who would become 18 that year. On the first day of the year rich and important people could claim a sub for themselves, depending on how important you were you could claim more subs. As the son of the president Kurt could claim as much submissives as he wanted and he had first choice. With his dad he waited for someone who worked there to show him the subs. Some were born a sub, others were made one because of a crime they or their parents committed. The pair was early even though they already got the first choice. Burt wanted to be sure his son got the subs he wanted.  
‘We were expecting you.’, said a small man who walked in their direction. ‘Ryan’ said his nametag. He greeted the president and his son while he bowed.  
‘We got the subs ready. Just follow me.’, Ryan told Kurt and Burt with a big smile on his face.  
They walked for a while through a long, white corridor.  
‘Any idea how many you want, sir?’, asked Ryan to Kurt.  
‘As many as I like. Could be one, could be two, maybe even ten. We’ll see.’, Kurt answered.  
They reached a door. Behind a door there were two more doors. One labeled ‘boys’, the other ‘girls’.  
‘Boys or girls?’, Ryan asked even though he already knew the answer. The president and his son were the two most famous people in his country.  
‘Boys.’, Kurt firmly stated.  
Behind the door was another long corridor. Kurt started wondering how big this place actually was. He’d never been there before since you weren’t allowed to enter before the day you could claim your sub. But he knew from his dad that it was huge. Finally they arrived at another set of doors. One was for the men meant for women, the other was for men meant for other men. The subs hardly got a choice to wich category they belonged.  
‘The subs are behind these doors. I suggest we take a look at the subs meant for other males, but if you’re not happy you can always take a look at the others.’, Ryan said and Kurt nodded.  
They passed the door. There again was a long corridor, but this time there were cell-like rooms on each side of the corridor. The rooms were more comfortable than a real cel, but were still rather simple. The subs had to share a room with four other subs, so every room contained five subs.  
‘Take the time you need to look at them. If you have a question about one of them you can always ask me.’, Ryan said.  
Kurt stopped at the first room on the left side and looked inside. The five subs knelled behind the bars, heads down and they were all very much naked. They were all very pretty Kurt had to admit, but he moved on to the room on the right side.  
‘What’s your name?’, he asked to a blond sub.  
‘Whatever you want my name to be, sir.’, the sub answered.  
‘But I am asking your name.’, kurt said more urgently.  
‘Sam. Sam Evans.’, the sub answered softly.  
‘Look at me.’, Kurt commanded. He looked into the green eyes of the sub.  
‘This one.’, he said pointing to Sam. Then he moved on to the next room in the corridor, again looking in the left one first. This time a black haired sub caught his attention, he was rather tall, but still seemed to make himself to smallest in of the five. ‘Your name? And I’m asking you real name not the whatever-you-want-to-call-mebullshit.’, Kurt asked. ‘Finn, sir, Finn Hudson.’, the sub answered barely above a whisper. ‘This one as well.’ He also picked a blonde boy named Jeff, a black boy whose name Jake was and a brown haired boy called Hunter. He still had two rooms to look through. In the previous to last he found no one to his liking. But in the last one Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off two boys. One was rather short with black hair, the other was taller with brown hair. ‘You two, what are your names.’, Kurt asked. ‘B-Blaine Anderson, sir.’, the black haired spoke very softly. ‘Sebastian Smythe.’, said the brunette very confidently. ‘When you speak to a non-sub you say ‘sir’, Sebastian.’, Ryan said harshly to Sebastian. ‘Sorry, he is a little bit cocky, I don’t think you’d like him.’, Ryan said to Kurt. ‘I want them both and that will be all.’, Kurt said. ‘You sure.’, Ryan asked. Kurt just nodded and walked back in the direction of the door.  
A few minutes later Kurt and Burt sat behind a desk, Ryan on the other side. They were looking through the files of the subs he’d chosen. ‘So all of them are still virgins?’, Kurt asked. Ryan aswered affirmative. ‘Good.’ There was a knock on the door. ‘In’, called Ryan and a guard of the building opened the door. Behind him were the seven subs Kurt had chosen. Still very naked. ‘Perfect, now you just have to sign the documents and they’re yours. Afterwards our tattooist will mark them as yours.’, Ryan. Kurt signed all seven documents and gave the tattooist his mark when he entered. The mark was K and an H inside a rose which they all got in their neck. ‘Now you’re all officially mine.’, Kurt said with a happy smile on his face.  
Back Kurt showed his subs their room, which was a complex of rooms right next to Kurts room. There was a door in Kurts room to theirs. ‘You can go take a look, choose a bed and some clothes from the pile I put there. I expect you back here in ten minutes kneeling next to my bed in only some underwear. Then I will explain the rules.’ The subs made there way to their rooms while Kurt laid himself on his bed, he was a little tired already. He had seen the subs his steph-sister Santana had chosen, three girls by the names of Quinn, Rachel and Brittany. Ten minutes later the door opened and out came his subs. Kurt looked at them while they knelt next to his bed. ‘First rule: you only were clothes if I say so or if there are guests, the rest of the time you will only were underwear. I am firmly against the abuse of submissives, but you will still be punished how I see fit if you misbehave. Every night I choose someone to sleep with me and someone to wake me up. Whoever slept with has to get the one who is supposed to wake me. And by waking me I mean by giving me a blowjob. You pretty much have a lot of free time, but you always have to be ready if I call you. You can make a list of some stuff you’d like for in your free time and give it to one of the staffmembers who will collect them tomorrow by ten. If you have a question you can ask me now.’, Kurt explained the rose. ‘How do we have to call you?’, Blaine asked. Kurt had learned from the files that Blaine was the most submissive of them all. ‘You can call me Kurt, but as soon as were in a dominating session you are to call me master. Oh, and the safeword for all of you is Albuquerque.’, Kurt answered. When no other questions came Kurt said:’Finn and Sebastian you stay here. The rest of you, you can go back to your room and fill your time.’ Five of them stood up and walked back to their rooms. ‘Climb in my bed.’, Kurt ordered. They did, one on each side of Kurt. ‘I’m gonna work you in so you better take of your underwear.’, Kurt said. Finn looked a little nervous while he took off his underdear, but Sebastian did it with a cocky grin on his face. ‘Undress me.’ Finn started unbuttoning Kurts shirt while Kurt kissed him. Sebastian used his teeth to pull down the zipper of Kurts pants. Kurt broke the kiss so Finn could take of his shirt and lifted his ass to help Sebastian. When he layed down fully naked he said. ‘Worshipp my body.’ Finn licked and placed open-mouthed kisses all over Kurts upper-body. Sebastian gave a lick to Kurt’s dick to test it out, when it received a moan from Kurt he took the head in his mouth carefully. He bobbed his head up and down while Kurt put his hand in his hair to show him the rythm. After a while he ordered them to change positions. He gave Sebastian a heated kiss while he guided Finn to his cock. Finn started very slowly, unsure of he was supposed to do it, but he went by Kurts’ moaning. ‘Okay, enough. I want you both on hands and knees know.’, Kurt ordered. He inspected both of their asses. He wriggled his finger into Finn’s ass after he put some lube on it. He heard how the boy sucked in some breath at the sudden intrusion. He pulled in and out slowly while he also put his finger in Sebastian’s ass. He worked them both open finger by finger. ‘Sebastian, start sucking Finn’s cock.’, he said after he pulled his fingers out of Sebastian. Now he got fully behind Finn while he lubed up his cock. He placed his head between Finn’s cheeks and pushed in slowly. At first Finn hissed at the intrusion, but after he got used to it he started to enjoy it. Kurt started pumping faster and faster. He pulled out until only his tip was still in and slammed back in. When he found Finn’s prostate he started aimed fort he little spot and soon Finn was a moaning mess with Kurt slamming in his ass and Sebastian working on his cocking. ‘You are allowed to cum.’, Kurt spoke. ‘Come for me, Finn.’ And that’s what Finn did, his cum filling Sebastian’s mouth who had no choice but to swallow it all. Kurt pulled out of Finn and made them change positions. He went a little rougher on Sebastian than he did with Finn. Soon he was slamming in Sebastian full-force. Both of his subs had been very tight and he groaned while fucking Sebastian. In and out he went, each time hitting Sebastian’s prostate which he had found rather quickly. He grabbed sebastian’s hips while he pumped harder and harder, most certainly leaving bruises. He felt how Sebastian’s ass clenched around his cock while he cummed in Finn’s mouth and that brought him over the edge. With one last push he filled up Sebastian, milking out his orgasm. He collapsed on Sebastian and laid there for a while. ‘Snuggle with me now. In about forty minutes bring me Jeff and Hunter.’, he said. ‘Are you not going to pull out of me, master?’, Sebastian asked. ‘No.’, Kurt said and he placed his arms around both Finn and Sebastian. His cock stayed warmly in the thight ass of Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a lot of plotless sex in the beginning, but after Kurt worked them all in there will be more of a plot.

He reluctanly pulled out of Sebastian’s ass as he and Finn were supposed to get Hunter and Jeff. His dad wouldn’t bother him today because he knew Kurt would be working in his subs. Santana was probably doing the same in her room. When he door opened he motioned for Jeff and Hunter to climb in his bed right away. ‘You probably already guessed what’s going to happen right now so you can begin by getting rid of your underwear.’, Kurt said to them. The subs looked at each other before they made a move towards removing their underwear. ‘Hunter, I want your mouth down there. Jeff you can begin with worshipping my upper-body.’, he ordered his subs. He treaded his hands in Hunter’s hair as he went down on him. Jeff nibbled on Kurt’s nipples. Hunter bobbed his head up and down on Kurt’s length and Kurt gave a moan. Kurt pulled Jeff in for a kiss, while he kept pushing on Hunter’s head sometimes nearly choking the boy. Hunter pulled off Kurt’s dick on gave it a tender lick right before he lached his mouth on Kurt’s balls. Now Kurt pushed Jeff down so he could suck on his dick while Hunter worked on his balls. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, Kurt moaning as the boys did wonders to his cock. ‘Okay, hands and knees now, boys.’ He did the same procedure as he had done with Finn and Sebastian. First he inspected their asses before working them open. In and out the two asses he pumped his fingers. Both boys were panting slightly. ‘You like this, don’t you?’, he asked,’You like my fingers up in your asses. Just wait till you get my big cock up there.’ Both Jeff and Hunter moaned at the thought. ‘Your asses gonna feel so good, you’re going to make me feel so good.’He kept on working them open for a while, in the end he had four fingers inside each ass. ‘Now Jeff, you can start sucking Hunter.’ Kurt placed himself behind Hunter as Jeff did what he was told. He massaged Hunter’s cheeks both his hands before lining himself up with Hunter’s entrance. Suddenly he slammed in and Hunter groaned at the intrusion. ‘So good.’, Kurt murmured as he started moving in and out, just leaving his tip inside before slamming right back in. First he kept the same speed for a while. Pumping in and out as he had his hands on Hunter’s hips. Then when he found Hunter’s prostate he started speeding up. Harder and harder he started slamming in. ‘You make me feel so good, Hunter, good boy.’ Hunter was moaning very loudly right now. Kurt’s trusts started getting faster and harder and didn’t know how long he could keep on containing himself. Kurt kept trusting at a very fast pace. ‘M-Master, can I…’, Hunter moaned out. ‘Yes, you are alowed. Cum for me, Hunter.’ A few more trusts and Hunter was there, spilling his seed inside Jeff’s waiting mouth. ‘Switch.’, Kurt ordered as he pulled out of Hunter. With Jeff he did something entirely else. Instead of slamming right in he went achingly slow. Inch by inch he went in before he stayed still, fully inside. He stayed like that for a while until Jeff started whining a little. Then he pulled out ever so slowly. He went so slow he could last for hours. In and out took a long time. The sensation was almost too big Jeff, feeling every part of Kurt moving in and out so slowly while Hunter went a lot faster on his dick. ‘Master, please.’, Jeff couldn’t contain himself any longer. ‘What, Jeff? What do you want?’ ‘Fuck me harder, please master, I beg you.’ Kurt started speeding up a little bit, but still remained rather slowly. He felt everty part off Jeff’s wall pressing around his dick while he went so slowly. He placed his hands on Jeff’s hips and slowed down again. Jeff could only nearly contain his wail of frustration as he felt how Kurt went slower again. Then suddenly Kurt went full speed. Slamming inside of Jeff with a cruel speed so hard Jeff’s body nearly fell over. After the slow pace the fast one so suddenly became too much for Jeff and soon he was spilling inside Hunter’s mouth. Kurt kept on slamming inside off Jeff, who was oversensitive now right after his orgasm. But still in and out Kurt went, moaning and groaning all the time at how good it felt. ‘You feel so good around me. Your ass is so tight.’ He went even faster after that and Jeff fell over on Hunter who was still beneath him. Then finally Kurt came fort he second time that day and not the last time, filling up Jeff’s ass. A few trust to milk out his orgasm and he pulled out of Jeff. ‘Two hours and I want Jake and Blaine kneeling next to my bed.’, Kurt ordered then before he dismissed them. He stayed ten minutes panting in bed before he got up. In the bathroom he took a shower all the while thinking about how lucky he was with his subs. He was up for a long time now, but the events off the day already had made up for it. It was still morning. Almost ten o’clock and he already came twice today. Two more times to go. After his shower he went to the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. Santana was in the kitchen as well, drinking a cup off coffee. ‘Hi.’, she said with a wink. At the blush still visible on her face Kurt could see she had just finished working in her own subs. ‘So seven? Wanky.’, Santana said to Kurt. ‘I was suprised you only took three, I expected more of you.’, Kurt replied. ‘The others were boring, those three were the only who could hold my attention. I want my subs to be exciting, me gusta.’, she said while shrugging her shoulders. ‘And? Was it exciting?’, Kurt asked. ‘Hell yeah.’ Kurt filled a glass with water and drank from it slowly. ‘I bet you showed your subs every corner off the room.’, she said fishing for details. ‘I’m not finished yet. Seven is a lot, but it was pretty hot already.’, Kurt said winking at her. ‘Wanky. When is your next round’, Santana purred. Kurt looked at his watch. ‘An hour.’, he replied. ‘Can I watch?’, Santana asked hopefully. ‘What do you think? You’ll meet them for lunch.’ ‘Shame. It must be so hot.’, she said with a pout on her face. ‘I’ll lock the door, you know.’ Kurt said looking smugly. ‘Dammit.’, Santana cursed. Kurt just gave her a grin.  
An hour and ten minutes later Kurt entered his room. Blaine and Jake were kneeling next to his bed as was expected from them. ‘Good boys.’, Kurt purred to them, he didn’t miss how Blaine immediatly got a big smile on his face at the praise. Like he promised Santana he locked the door behind him. ‘Get in my bed and undress yourselves fully.’ He watched as they did what he asked off them, Blaine was the fastest to obey. As they layed themselves down he climbed in bed himself. ‘Undress me.’ Blaine was the one unbuttoning his shirt all the while kissing Kurt, trying very hard to make Kurt happy. Unlike Sebastian Jake used his hands to pull down the zipper off Kurt’s pants. But he mouthed Kurt’s cock through his underwear. ‘That’s a lot easier without the underwear, you know.’, Kurt said to Jake breaking free from a kiss for a second then he pulled Blaine right back in. Jake pulled down Kurt’s underwear as Kurt lifted his ass to make it easier for Jake. Kurt guided Jake’s head where he wanted it to be. ‘Move on to the rest of my body, but don’t leave marks.’, he murmered against Blaine’s lips, who happily did as he was told. Licking and kissing Kurt’s chest. Jake was licking Kurt’s dick now, which earned him a moan from Kurt. ‘Open your mouth.’ Jake did and Kurt pushed in, not hard enough for Jake to choke or gag. With his hands on Jake’s head he started to fuck Jake’s mouth pushing his hips up and down. Today was a real workout session especially for his hips. It would do his shape good. After a while he lot Jake take over. He moaned as Jake bobbed his head up and down over his lengt hand pulled Blaine back in for a heated kiss. His hands started wandering over Blaine’s back. Again he made his subs switch places. Blaine started sucking Kurt’s cock with a lot of enthousiasm, making Kurt moan very hard. He put his hands in Blaine’s hair to guide to the right rythm while he kissed Jake. All of his subs teasted differently, but he liked all of them. He still had one taste to go. Blaine worked his mouth on Kurt’s dick and licked the big vain from bottom to top before taking the cock back in his mouth. Kurt’s moans were muffled by Jake’s lips. Because it hurts the least you’re first time from behind he ordered his subs yet again on hands and knees. He smacked both of their asses before he started to massage them. ‘You’re going to like it, you’re going to like it so much, taking my big cock up your asses. ‘, he teased before he started to prepare them. Like their mouths tasted all different, their asses all felt different. They were all so very tight. Kurt traced the inside off his subs before adding another finger in each of their asses. Scissoring his fingers he listened to the breathing of Jake and Blaine. How they were both slightly painting or how they sometimes sucked in a breath or hissed a little. He took his time preparing his subs. Easing his fingers in and out very slowly and sometimes speeding up a little. ‘Blaine, it’s time for you to suck off Jake.’, Kurt ordered as he positioned himself behind Jake. ‘You’re going to take my cock so well.’, he wispered before pushing in. Fully inside he waited a little so Jake could get used tot he feeling. He knew he didn’t gave that opportunity to all of his subs, but he like a little varietion in his sexlife. He wasn’t going to fuck his subs on hands and knees every time. As soon as he tought Jake accustommed enough he started pumping in and out. Speeding up really fast. He worked his hips against Jake’s ass and enjoyed the feeling of the heavenly friction. He felt how Jake clenched his ass around his cock and let out a moan. ‘You’re doing so well, come on, take it, Jake. I know you like it. Just like that. Be my little slut, I know you like being a little slut.’, he started talking and Jake moaned very loudly, even louder than he already was. ‘You know you can cum right.’, Kurt said, just so Jake knew he didn’t need to contain himself. Kurt went even faster after that, hitting Jake’s prostate with every trust. Jake came and Blaine had to swallow it all. ‘Switch.’, Kurt said. ‘You’re an even bigger cockslut than Jake, aren’t you.’, Kurt said to Blaine as he took his awaiting hole. ‘You crave this more than does, don’t you, my big bottombitch.’ Blaine became even more aroused at the dirty talk. Kurt was pumping in and out of him at full-force already and he knew he needed it, he knew Kurt was right about him being a big cockslut. ‘You take it like you were born to take my cock, Blainey boy. You’re such a good bottombitch.’, Kurt moaned in Blaine’s ears. Blaine moaned even louder in return. ‘You need my cock like you need air, so desperate.’ Kurt started aiming for Blaine’s prostate with every trust and Blaine couldn’t handle it anymore, he fell over as he was being taken so hard in his ass. Soon he was cumming all in Jake’s mouth. ‘Good Blainey boy.’, Kurt said as he started pumping even faster than before. ‘Clench your ass arounnd my cock.’, Kurt said. Blaine did and Kurt came. He collapsed on Blaine. ‘That was wonderful.’, he said; ‘In half an hour we have lunch. Jake, you go tell the others and make sure they’re ready by then. Blaine , you stay here to cuddle with me. You will also dress me right before we have to leave.’ Jake nodded and climbed out of bed. Blaine remained in Kurt’s arms. Just like he had done to Sebastian Kurt kept his dick warmly in Blaine’s tight ass. ‘I like to keep it warm.’, he explained to Blaine as he looked questionly to Kurt. Blaine shrugged and layed himself in Kurt’s arms once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, but I've been busy with studying and other writting. I hope you all still like my fic. In this chapter you get a little more backstory. I know gets a lot of attention in this chapter and you hardly hear from the other, but oh well, shit happens.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up when Blaine pulled himself out of his arms and off his dick.   
‘Is it time for lunch?’, Kurt asked sleepily.   
‘Yes, master.’, Blaine answered as he retrieved Kurt’s clothes.  
‘It’s Kurt now.’, Kurt said and Blaine looked apologetic.  
Blaine started dressing Kurt. He pulled up his underwear and pants then he buttoned Kurt’s shirt. Out of their room came his subs. Jake in front and Sam closing the door behind them. They stood wating until Kurt would show them the way.  
‘Follow me, you can only sit when and where to sit when I say you can. You can begin to eat as soon as I start eating. Also you will only speak when spoken to’, Kurt explained.  
His subs nodded. After that they left Kurt’s room. When they arrived at the dining hall Santana was already there with her subs. Brittany was seated on Santana’s lap while the other two were sitting on pillows on the floor. The cooks already brought the food to the table, but Burt and Maribel weren’t there yet. That, however, didn’t stop Santana from eating.  
‘Finally I get to see your subs, they look nice’, Santana said as she watched Kurt and the seven subs behind him.  
‘I know, otherwise I wouldn’t have picked them’, Kurt simply said and took the chair next to Santana.  
‘Jeff, go get six pillow from that white closet over there. Sebastian I want you in my lap’, Kurt ordered his subs.   
They did as they where told, Sebastian sat himself down in Kurt’s lap and the others took place on the pillows. Kurt shiffted a bit when he felt Sebastian’s weight in his lap.   
‘Already picked a favorite?’, Santana asked teasing her Brother.  
‘No, I am going to change every meal, I just had to start somewhere’, Kurt said.  
The doors opened and in came Burt Hummel and his wife Maribel Lopez. Burt didn’t have subs anymore. Once he had five and he fell in love with one of them, Kurt’s mother. The other four became part of his staff members afterwards. The same thing would happen with Kurt and Santana, they had to pick one of their subs to marry, what they did with the others was up to them. After Elizabeth, Kurt’s mother, died, Burt had chosen another dom as his next wife. Maribel lopez had only chose none sub in her life who had died as well. Behind the couple several servants came in who placed plates in front of Kurt and his subs.   
‘I see we’re a little late, my apologies’, Burt said as he said down at the head of the table.   
‘No worries, I started eating anyway’, Santana told him.  
After Kurt took himself some food he signed to his subs they could start eating as well. They ate in silence for a while. Burt looked like he was in a hurry, which he was. Still he took his time to eat and to talk to his family. Because he was so busy he didn’t always have time for that. The family chit-chatted about some random things. His dad even asked Kurt what he thought of his new subs. Kurt felt how Sebastian tensed when Burt asked this question and saw more or less the same reaction from his other subs out of the corner of his eyes.  
‘I like them. I think I chose well’, Kurt answered and immediatly he felt how Sebastian relaxed.   
After that Maribel asked the same thing to her daughter, who answered more or less the same. 

‘Sam stay here. The rest of you, you can go back to your room’, Kurt ordered after dinner.  
They all left trough the door except for Sam, he stood anxiously waiting in the middle of Kurt’s room. He knew what was going to happen, he heard the others talk about it. Apperently it felt amazing, but he was still a little nervous. When Kurt ordered him to get into his bed, Sam was quick to comply.   
‘Undress me’  
Kurt liked being undressed by others, it somehow turned him on. Sam was very careful when he did what he was asked. After he took of Kurt’s underwear he stared at Kurt’s dick, knowing where it would be in a couple of minutes.  
‘Get naked’, Kurt said.  
Sam only had to take off his underwear so he tried to do it as slowly as possible. When he was ready he felt he Kurt pulled at his hair and crashed their lips together. They kissed for a while. Sam opened his mouth when he felted Kurt’s tongue probbing against his bottom lip. Kurt explored Sam’s big mouth. After he broke the kiss he guided Sam’s head to his groin. Sam looked up with a little uncetain expression on his face. Kurt nodded and Sam gave a doubtful lick. But after he received a positive reaction from Kurt he became a little more enthousiastic and took the whole of Kurt’s length in his mouth. Kurt instantly moaned at the feeling. His hands found their way in Sam’s blonde hair. Sam worked his mouth on Kurt’s cock, bobbing his head up and down and his tongue circling the head when he pulled out.   
‘So good, Sam’, Kurt moaned.  
Sam hummed at Kurt’s praise, which sent vibrations around Kurt’s dick. Kurt started massaging Sam’s head while he pushed Sam in the right rythm, doing all he could not just to slam in the boy’s mouth. Sam’s big lips around his cock felt like heaven.   
‘Just like that’, Kurt went on, while his head fell back.  
Sam kept on working his mouth over Kurt’s length. His tongue circling around the head every time he pulled out. Then his hand found his way to Kurt’s balls, he started playing with them. That earned him an extra moan from Kurt.   
‘You do so well’, Kurt panted in Sam’s ear.   
A few moments later Kurt pulled out of Sam’s mouth, immediatly missing the heat. Sam looked at him with questioning, but also fearful eyes. He knew what was comming next.   
‘Since you had to wait the longest you get to pick the position. Hands and knees or an your back?, Kurt asked his blonde sub.   
Sam hesitated for a moment. He had heared from the others they all did it on hands and knees, apparently that position hurts the less the first time. But he also liked the idea of being able to see who was fucking him.  
‘On my back’, Sam finally answered.   
‘Very well’, Kurt said with a big grin on his face.   
He then turned them around, so Sam laid underneath him on his back. He leant in to kiss the boy’s big mouth. Sam started to like the kisses and kissed back eagerly. Kurt only used the kiss to distract Sam. Suddenly Sam felt a pressure at his entrance and a finger slid inside of him. He gasped, not expecting the sudden intrusion.  
‘Relax, it will hurt less that way’, Kurt advised his sub.   
Sam tried to relax and indeed when Kurt started to move his finger it hurt less than expected. Kurt moved his finger in and out slowly, while dribbling more lube on Sam’s entrance and on his finger everytime it was almost fully out of Sam’s ass. Then he wriggled a second finger inside Sam. Again Sam gasped when he felt the intrusion. Kurt slowly worked open his sub, scissoring his fingers. After his third finger he deemed Sam ready fort he bigger stuff aka his dick.   
‘Ass he in the air’, Kurt ordered.   
Sam did as he was told and Kurt shoved one of his many pillows under his hips. He placed Sam’s legs on his shoulders and lined his dick with Sam’s entrance. He didn’t wait for Sam to say it was okay and just pushed in very slowly.   
‘Oh’, Sam moaned at the feeling.  
He felt the sting and the burn in his back, but ita lso felt really good and full. He just hoped Kurt took it easy on his first time. In one slow movement Kurt moved until he was fully sheated inside. There he stopped, giving Sam the time to adjust and get used tot he feeling. He knew he was on the bigger side. He watched Sam’s expression. When he saw Sam relaxing he started to pull out. In the begining he went very slow. At a leisure speed he went in and out.   
Sam started panting and moaning really fast. He looked longingly at his own dick, not sure if he was allowed to touch it, but he needed some friction. A few seconds later his question was answered when Kurt grabbed his dick himself and started pumping it. That’s also when he sped up and started pumping in and out a lot faster.  
‘Oh Sam, you’re so tight’, Kurt moaned, ‘you take it so well.’  
Sam saw braced himself when he saw Kurt getting ready fort he final speed. Suddenly the bed started shaking and Sam slammed against the headboard when Kurt moved to full speed. That was when he found Sam’s prostate and Sam saw stars. Kurt, noticing he found the spot, started aiming for it. With every trust he brushed against it and Sam soon became a moaning mess. A few moments later Kurt gave Sam the order to cum, which he did.  
Sam’s belly was sticky with his own cum, but Kurt was still pumping in and out of him. He clenched his ass around Kurt’s dick and the feeling overwelmed Kurt. He came inside of Sam, filling up the Boy’s ass. Then he collapsed on Sam and lay there panting for a while. Underneath him Sam was also gasping for air.   
‘You did very well’, Kurt told him.   
Sam smiled at his master, happy with the praise. He already started to like this place, his fellow subs and even his master a lot and he didn’t want to be sent away.   
‘You will stay here with me for another half an hour or something. Then you can go tell Finn he is to sleep with me tonight and Jake he has to wake me up tomorrow. It’s a Sunday tomorrow so ten o’ clock will be fine.Tell him to make sure he’s on time’, Kurt gave his sub the instructions, ‘I probably won’t need any of you until I need Finn tonight, but if I do you will hear it.’  
Sam nodded at the instrutions. Kurt laid his head down on Sam’s chest and closed his eyes. Again he didn’t make a move to pull his dick out of Sam’s ass. Sam, however, had heard this already from Blaine and Sebastian and didn’t question it.  
‘If I fall asleep feel free to move away in half an hour. Don’t bother with if you’re going to wake me or not. I have to get up then anyway’, Kurt said with his eyes closed.   
Kurt indeed dosed off a few minutes later. And so did Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it has been a while, but here is finally an update again. This chapter is solely focussed on some plot, so if you were waiting for some hot action you'll have to wait till the next chapter. I'll try to upload it really fast.

Sam woke up about twenty minutes later, Kurt was still fast asleep. The dick had slipped almost entirely out of his ass by now, but he still felt the head just behind his rim. Sam also felt how he already started to get sore down there. Even though he liked the sex and being Kurt’s sub more than he had expected, he still hoped it would take a while before it was his turn to be fucked again. Slowly he looked around te room. Soflty he heard the other subs talking behind the doors to their quarters. A couple of minutes past and he just lay there, thinking about his new life as a sub. When he looked at the clock again he noticed that it was time for him to get up. He knew Kurt had to wake up as well, but still he stood up very gentle. After he was out of the bed, Kurt was still sleeping. Sam shaked his shoulder softly to wake him up. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sam, he smiled a little when he saw his sub standing over him.   
‘Thank you’, he said before fully getting up.  
Sam nodded, but didn’t say anything. Then he walked to the doors and disappeared behind them. Kurt dressed himself and wlaked out of his room. On his walk to the living room he past a staff member going to his room, probably getting the list of things his subs wanted. He smiled at the boy, who nervously smiled back. In the living room Santana was seated in the big sofa, none of her subs in sight.   
‘You finished?’, she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.  
‘Yeah, took me a while.’  
‘I could imagine, with seven subs’, Santana laughed.   
Kurt rolled his eyes and sat himself down next to her. She had been reading a magazine before Kurt entered, but she put it down now. She turned herself to Kurt and folded her legs in front of her.   
‘Who’s your favorite?’, she asked excited, eager to get all the details out of Kurt.  
‘San, I don’t have a favorite. That would be unfair to the others, I’m not gonna do that to them’, Kurt explained a little irritated.  
‘Sure, could telling yourself that. You got to have one you like more than the others. Me, I like Brittany more, she sure knows how to please me. She know this wicked trick with her tongue…’  
‘To much information!!’, Kurt interrupted her, a horrified look on his face.  
Santana just smiled and raised her eyebrow expectedly.  
‘So?’, she asked.  
‘What?’  
‘So who’s your favorite?’ Santana asked again, a little more urgently.  
‘Like I said: I don’t have a favorite. Of course there are a few I like more than the others, but I don’t have a single favorite… yet.’  
‘You know that in time you’ll have to pick one of them?’  
Kurt nodded and looked away. He knew what was expected of him, he was also positive that he would be able to fall in love with one of his subs, but he also knew it would be a hard decision. Kurt really liked his subs, but he would be lying if he said there weren’t a few he already favoured more than he favoured the others. Santana gave him a knowing look, she always knew how to read him like a book. He could fool the rest of the world with his stoic expression, but he would never fool her. She nudged her foot against his upperarm until Kurt looked back in her direction.  
‘If you’re not gonna tell me who you like the best, are you going to tell me who’s the best in bed?’, she asked hopefully.  
Kurt gave her a mortified face and started violently shaking his head.  
‘No, that’s information I like to keep to myself.’  
Santana pouted disappointedly and her best puppy-eyes. Unfortunatly for her, Kurt was unaffected. Kurt himself was the master of the puppy-eyes and had therefor build up a wall against the puppy-eyes of others. Santana noticed it wasn’t working and gave Kurt an angry look. That’s when Kurt decided it was the perfect moment for a subject change.  
‘You ready for the interview?’, he asked her.  
She nodded. Of course she wasn’t styled yet, none of them were, but the stylists were due to arrive in half an hour.   
‘You told your subs yet?’  
She shaked her head. She even looked a bit guilty, but that look passed away quickly.   
‘Me neither’, Kurt said softly, somehow assuring Santana.  
They stayed quiet for a while. Kurt was fumbling with his clothes. He hated that he had this habit of fumbling with his clothes when he felt uneasy since he liked his clothes so much, but he couldn’t help it. Fortunately he would get new clothes for the interview. Every first of Januray their was a big interview on national television. Every year it was in a different talkshow. The interview always was with the most important people who got their subs that day. They talked with them about the subs and also a little with the subs themselves, but the main purpose of the interview was for the dom to show off his subs and for the country to see them. This year was a special year however since it was the first year in a lon time that the son of the president would be on the interview. Kurt already excpected a big show and he had to admit that he wasn’t particularly looking forward to it. And based on the way Santana was looking right now, she wasn’t either.   
‘You know they’re also going to ask who your favorite is, right?’, Santana broke the silence.  
‘I know and I’ll give them the same answer I gave you.’  
Santana nodded and smiled at her brother. Even though they weren’t blood-related, they considered each other family.   
‘Are we even allowed to tell our subs what’s going to happen?’, Kurt asked.  
Santana shook her head.  
‘I don’t think so, they always want it to be a big surprise for the subs so they react funny. That’s why they don’t tell them anything about it in the trainingcentre. Personally, I think that’s disgusting, but I don’t have a say in it. Your dad should really do something about it’, Santana started ranting.  
‘He can’t. He wants to, but he can’t. It’s in the law since like forever and it’s a law he can’t change. So for as long as there will be submissives, it will be like this.’  
‘I know, but I still want it to change.’  
Time flies when you’re ranting togheter because suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door flew open and in walked Burt and Maribel, followed by a hoard of stylists. Quickly both Kurt and Santana stood up. Burt knew how they both felt about the interview and gave them both an apologetic look. He remembered his interview like it happened only yesterday. He had been lucky, his interviewer had been a kind one and he hadn’t been so important as he was now. His kids, unfortunately, wouldn’t be so lucky.   
‘It’s time to get ready. Both of you, take your stylists to your room and show them your subs. There they will do what they came here for to do. Hopefully you’ll all be ready in about an hour and a half since we have to leave shorlty after that time’, Burt explained.  
Kurt and Santana both nodded, but neither of them said something. Kurt walked out the door and ssaw out of the corner of his eye how four stylists followed him. They all carried big bags filled with clothes and make-up. He walked a little slower than he normally would, but he knew he couldn’t really postpone this. In his room he went straight for the doors to his subs’ quarters. He opened them without knocking, he wouldn’t see anything he hadn’t already seen anyway, but immediately shut it behind him. Five of his subs were seated in the little living room they had. The played one of the few board games that had already been in the room. Sebastian and Hunter were missing.   
‘Blaine, get Sebastian and Hunter. The rest of you, go stand in a line at the door’, Kurt ordered.  
They all hastily did as they were told. Blaine first got Hunter, who had been sleeping, out of his room and then Sebastian. After that the three of them joined the line. Kurt opened the door and walked out with his subs in tow. They all looked surprised when they saw the four stylists standing there, but nobody dared to ask something.  
‘There will be a special event tonight,’-that was all Kurt could say about it-‘you will all be made ready for it now. They will style you and get you ready. You will do as they tell you to do, understood?’, Kurt explained.  
All his subs nodded quickly, they were giving each other wondering looks about what this special event could be. 

They were all seated in what must have been the biggest limosine ever. Both the family of four, the ten subs, the team of stylist and the presidential team were seated in the car. So it was basically more of a bus than it was a limosine, but it was still a very comfortable ride. Kurt sat with his subs, but none were seated in his lap. Kurt was anxiously looking out of the window. He knew they were nearly there. Jim Ryder would be the host tonight. The man had quite a reputation for being a hard interviewer. He was a fanfavorite for this event since he wouldn’t beat around the bush in these interviews. He was hard an ruthless and wouldn’t back down to get the answer he wanted. Kurt looked over to Santana and noticed she had a similar expression on her face. She was seated with her three subs. The limo-bus came to a halt and the doors opened. Everyone got out quickly. They were led by a crew member to their room. They all got separate rooms, but of course the subs stayed with their doms. Kurt was tapping his foot out of nerves. His subs had of course already noticed something was a little off, but hadn’t dared to ask. Kurt slowly looked up to his subs. He knew it was the time to explain what was going on. He took a deep breath and started talking.

It was just a mere minutes or even seconds before he was had to go on stage. They had finished with the sons and daughters of the most important ministers and senators before the break. After the break it would be the moment everyone had been waiting for. Santana would go on first, then he would follow. After a small talk with just the two of them their subs would join them.   
‘Welcome back to the Jim Ryder show!’, Kurt heard and his heart dropped.  
It was almost his turn and there was no going back.  
‘Now this is the moment you’ve all been waiting for. In just a moment we are going to talk to the step-daughter and the son of no one less but our president Burt Hummel. Are you excited?!’  
The audience roared, clapped and stomped their feet. Kurt could only imagine that the audience at home and on the square outside was doing the same thing. Santana scrunched her face when Jim said she was only Burt’s step-daughter. Their parents had been married for almost ten years by now, she didn’t really feel like a step-daughter anymore.   
‘Let’s bring them out. Please welcome the step-daughter of our most beloved president: Santana Lopez!’, Jim roared.   
Santana sighted and walked on stage. She smiled and waved at the crowd. Shook hands with Jim and sat down on the big, blue sofa. In doing so she had made sure to not kiss Jim, something he was still a bit stunned about. But he quickly recovered himself.   
‘And now our most important guest of the night!’- both Kurt and Santana rolled their eyes-‘Give a warm applause to the son of the president: Mister Kurt Hummel!!’  
Just like Santana, Kurt sighed before he walked on stage. He gave his brightest smile and waved at the audience like he had been doing this his whole life. Just to make a little fun of Jim, he did what Santana hadn’t done, he kissed Jim on the cheek when he greeted him. Santana gave him a smirk when he sat himself down next to her. Again it look Jim a bit before he got over it. The audience was laughing in the mean time at his stunned expression aand Kurt’s smug look. If they hadn’t been on a live show, Kurt and Santana would have high-fived.   
‘So, welcome’, Jim greeted them again when he got out of his little stupor.   
‘Thank you’, Kurt said, while Santana just nodded.   
‘You know why you’re here. Today was a very important day in you life. How did it go for you?’  
He started easy. Kurt and Santana looked at each other.   
‘Well, it was very exciting of course. I think everyone always looks forward to this day since it has such an important impact on your life’, Santana answered.   
‘Yeah, it truly is a life-changing day and I’m happy it went well and fast so we were home quickly’, Kurt added.   
‘You could say that it went well for you. Seven subs, Kurt, don’t you think that’s a bit much?’, Jim asked immediately proving his reputation to be right.  
‘Seven is hardly a lot. Okay, it’s a bit more than average for people of my status, but it still is nowhere near the record. Do you remember when three president’s sons ago, he picked 23 subs? If you think seven is a lot, what was your reaction then?’, Kurt countered, living up to his reputation of wittiness.  
Jim might be a hard interviewer, but he would have to watch out with Kurt and Santana in his studio.  
‘Point taken. So Santana, three was enough for you?’, Jim asked now.  
‘Yeah, they were the only three to hold my interest so I kept it at that. Do you think I chose to little? My mom only picked one in her life.’  
‘Of course it’s not to little, but you would imagine someone your age wanting to experiment a little more.’  
‘But you think seven is too much experimenting?’, Santana countered again.   
Jim didn’t reply and looked on his card.   
‘Why didn’t we bring them out? Do you want to see them?’, Jim asked the audience with an excited tone in his voice.   
The audience roared again even though it was a little sooner than normal.   
‘Well, here they are!!’, Jim shouted.   
Nervously, the ten subs walked on stage. The three girls first, followed by Kurt’s boys. They both made room for their subs on the big sofa. Three of Kurt’s subs were seated next to him by Jim whilethe other four had to sit on some comfortable chairs behind the couch. Luckily for Santana, all her subs could sit next to her.   
‘Bit much for all of you sit on the couch, isn’t it’, Jim joked.   
Nobody responded to that since both Kurt and Santana were making sure their subs were alright. Sebastian, Blaine and Sam sat with Kurt on the sofa. Finn, Hunter, Jeff and Jake all sat respectively behind him. The interview went on for a while. Jim had already treid to get a lor of details of their sexual life so far, but to his big frustration he hadn’t got much out of them. The subs hardly answered any of the questions at all, unless it was directed immediately at them and they were comfortable enough to answer the question. Kurt got a bit angry when Jim talked about Jake’s past. He was the only one out off them to not have been born a sub. His father had been a criminal and after a bankrobbery with hostages, Jake and older brother were forced to become subs since their father was already to old for that. When the question came Kurt feared most he felt all of his subs stiffening in their seats. He gave Jim the same answer he gave Santana and didn’t elaborate any further.   
‘Let’’s play a game, shall we?’, Jim exclaimed, desperately searching for a way to please the crowd, ‘in this game we will find out how well you already know your subs.’  
Kurt was made to stand up and he was blindfolded.   
‘Now, one of your subs will kiss you and you have to guess who it was. It’s as simple as that.’  
Kurt nodded and waited patiently. Jim pointed to one of his subs and he walked forward patiently. Kurt felt the lips softly on his lips and he deepend the kiss. The kiss, of course, didn’t last long and the sub stepped away.   
‘Jeff?’, Kurt guessed.  
He heard a sigh of relief next to him.   
‘Correct! Here comes another one.’  
‘Finn’, he said after the kiss, it wasn’t hard to recognise since Finn was the tallest of them all.  
‘CORRECT AGAIN!’  
In the end Kurt had to kiss all of his subs. All of them he guessed right, which made him feel a little proud. The interview ended soon after that. 

With a big sigh Kurt fell on his bed. A little akward Finn followed him.   
‘You know who has to wake me and at what time?’, Kurt asked.  
Finn nodded.  
‘Good.’  
Kurt snuggled into Finn’s arms and fell asleep. It had been a long day.


End file.
